Ultimate Comics: Captain America 1st issue
Ultimate Comics: Captain America #1 is the 1st issue of the Ultimate Comics: Captain America series of Marvel Comics. *Next: Ultimate Comics: Captain America #2 =Ultimate Captain America, Part I (Synopsis)= Captain America is held captive at an unknown location (which is later revealed to be Saloth, Cambodia). He attempts to attack the man who kept him imprisoned. His handler, whose face is unseen, quickly and easily subdues Rogers and prepares to execute him with a gunshot to his head. As the man prepares to kill him, Rogers begins to, apparently, pray. This stops the man from killing Rogers and begins criticizing him if he believes God would come and save him. Rogers rebukes the man in which the handler decides to give him five minutes to pray before killing him. As he leaves Rogers' cell, the man tells him that once he returns "you'll die knowing everything you ever believed in was a lie." Six weeks ago. In a North Korean laboratory facility, a superhuman byproduct known as Subject A-17 is created and tested in killing a band of Korean soldiers. This is observed by his creators and a masked American man, who the latter provided the Koreans the means in creating Subject A-17. This superhuman is considered a success as it is injected with a substance similar to the Super-Soldier Serum that created Captain America. The masked man tells the Koreans that as long as North Korea doesn't invade South Korea, he will continue supplying them the key to creating their own super-soldiers. He is then questioned as to why he is helping North Korea to which he simply states that it is his own agenda. At this point, the facility is breached by a joint operation between S.H.I.E.L.D. and MI5, with Captain America leading a team of S.A.S in response to the Koreans violating the U.N. super-soldier restriction. As this is happening, the masked man confronts Subject A-17 and apologizes to him before without warning he swiftly kills him with his own combat knife. After killing A-17, the man places incendiary explosives on him and burns his body. Captain America and the S.A.S. team arrive to find A-17's burning body. Rogers proceed to chase after the masked man. Rogers reaches him to the rooftop and battle the masked man, whom shows himself to be very formidable. During the fight, the masked man ask Rogers that he bears a deep grudge against him and blames him for everything that has happened to him, even though he hadn't personally met Rogers. Furthermore, he blames him for his decades long disappearance and enigmatically tells that "someone had to take his place." Subsequently, the masked man inflicts enough pain on Rogers and prepares to leave on a helicopter; however, Rogers spares enough strength to throw his shield at the rotor of the helicopter and destroys it. The man resumes to beating Rogers. Meanwhile, the S.A.S. team, at the orders of Carol Danvers, salvages the blood of A-17 in order to analyze its origins. Danvers traces the blood from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s database and discovers it belongs to a man named Frank Simpson. She startlingly recognizes Simpson as being the man who was given the Super-Soldier Serum given during the Vietnam War when Steve Rogers was MIA after World War II. The masked man continues to severely beats up Rogers, chastising him that he is nothing but a pawn for the American government. After finally finishing his beating, the man tells Rogers that he plans on meeting him again when he has recovered to "fill in" what he had missed after his disappearance and then unmasks himself: Frank Simpson (now bearing a American Flag tattooed onto his face). He then departs as the S.A.S. find Rogers' battered body. Category:Ultimate Comics: Captain America